


Pretty In Pink 2

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lace Panties, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: After the panties incident the reader convinced Sam to try them on. Later, while Sam is out searching for answers to the Mark of Cain, his unstable brother decides to claim Sam's girlfriend for his own.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Pretty In Pink 2

**Author's Note:**

> Each man has sex with the reader in this. There is NO THREESOME and NO WINCEST just so we're clear

Pretty In Pink 2

Pairing: Reader + Sam, Dean

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Summary: After the lingerie incident Dean is determined to get laid. Meanwhile Sam gets to check out the Readers new purchases.

Warnings: Smut, profanity, blasphemy, rough sex, slightly forced oral (reader giving)

Dean made it to the bar, still in a bad mood. He wasn’t liable to find any company when he looked this pissed off. It wasn’t even that he was angry. Well, maybe a little. Mostly he was just embarrassed. The whole day had been doomed since Y/N had come out of her room this morning. He put his head in his hands. Sammy was never going to stop teasing him about this. Even worse was that now Y/N knew too. And she’d laughed. How the hell was he supposed to look her in the eyes ever again? He groaned and downed another shot. Yeah, he wasn’t getting laid tonight. He was just going to get wrecked. He set to, hoping like hell he could somehow block out the sound of her laughter. What a fucking day.

*****

When Sam told you you couldn’t help laughing. Dean had been such a pain over the whole thing, but now you could see how clearly he was covering. How you’d missed it you weren’t sure, but it was so obvious now. Of course you had to tell Sam about the day you’d had and Dean in the shop. Sammy couldn’t stop laughing, and you punched him in the shoulder.

“Oh come on,” you fussed. “Like you’ve never done it. I know what goes on at college, Sam.”

“I swear I have never,” Sam was shaking his head, that brilliant smile on his face. You raised an eyebrow at him and reached for the little bag. You pulled out a little slip of fabric and dangled it in front of his eyes from one finger.

“Well,” you said, taunting. “Nut up Winchester. Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.”

“You don’t think I’ll do it!”

“I think you’d rather make fun of your brother than see it from his side.” You yanked the tag off of it and tossed it into his face. He caught it awkwardly, eyeing it.

“This isn’t even going to fit.”

“Would serve you right. Much as you tear through mine. Maybe I’ll get to rip you out of yours.” You gave him a dark look from under your lashes. He sat up, beginning to pull his clothes off.

“Fine,” he said. “You want it that way.”

You watched as your sweet lover stripped down, bearing miles of tanned skin and tight muscle. That “V” that disappeared into his pants never failed to make your mouth water. It was your favorite tease on men. He knew it too, because he shifted his hips to get your attention. You looked up into his eyes.

“Like the view?” He smirked.

“You know damned well I do,” you came back.

“We don’t have to play this little game, you know. I just got back. There are other things…” his voice trailed off as he looked at you, his eyes darkening.

“In due time Winchester. The sooner you quit trying to get out of this we can move on.”

You weren’t about to let him out of this little dare. Yes, you were doing it so he’d give Dean a break, but you couldn’t deny that you kinda wanted to see your hot boyfriend in some lacy panties. He turned his back to you to take off his boxers. You wanted to take a bite out of his ass every time he did that. And he had those damned dimples just above. You knew he knew what you were doing. He stepped into the undies you’d given to him and pulled them up, working to try to stretch them without tearing them. You watched the funny hip shift as he adjusted himself.

From the back the lycra hugged his hips, conforming to the smoothe rounded muscles of his ass. They road very low. As he turned you took him in. The front cut very low, not hiding that “V” and trailing into the hint of hair. The soft stretchy fabric cradled and emphasized his endowments. It presented him in the sexiest way, while hiding all the best bits. You began to see why guys liked these on women.

He watched you look at him, then looked down. He began shifting, trying to see, eventually flipping open your closet door to get at the mirror. He turned, looking over his shoulder. He shifted, adjusting, and just considering. He made a vaguely accepting face.

“So, what do you think?” You asked, curious to hear his thoughts.

“Well, they’re not as tight as they look. They’re not cut roomy in the crotch by any stretch.”

“Well of course not. Women don’t have dangly bits. What else?”

“They don’t look half bad, and what is this material? It’s not silk or satin or anything. It’s really soft and smooth but it stretches. It’s like panty hose.”

“It pretty much is a slightly thicker panty hose fabric. Lots of lycra. That’s what gives it both stretch and cling.”

“Well,” he put his hands on his hips, cocking his hips flirtily. “I’d rather see them on you, or off you, but they aren’t bad at all.”

“Does this mean you’ll give Dean a break?”

“Sure,” he smiled crookedly. “I can understand. Now, can I get out of these and into bed?”

You grinned wickedly, crooking a finger. He stepped up to where you were kneeling on the bed. You stopped him with hands on his hips. You ran your fingers along the edge of the fabric. Then you smoothed your hand over the silken bulge in the front. Sam hissed in a breath and you kept running your hands over the fabric, watching as his erection grew. You looked up at him, an evil look. Slowly you moved forward, not taking your eyes off of his, and ran your tongue just under the edge of the panties. Sam moaned. You bit the edge and dragged them off his hips with your teeth, releasing his hard length from those silky confines.

He pulls you up into a searing kiss, pulling your shirt off. You let him push you back on the bed, watching him strip the jeans from you. You still hadn’t replaced the panties. He was surprised to pull at the denim and find nothing but skin waiting underneath. It clearly aroused him a great deal. He kissed and bit his way back up your legs, stopping to delve his tongue into your heated sex. You mewled, lifting your hips.

“Mmm, always so greedy when I come home.” He licked you again, drawing that sound from you. “Already so hot for me. You liked that little tease.”

You nodded, biting your bottom lip as he circled you with his tongue while slipping a finger inside you. He was right. Seeing him strip like that, then preen in the underwear that you’d bought to entice him, was much sexier than you thought it would be. Petting him through the material, feeling him hardening and how that fullness was contained. You wanted to stroke him like that until he couldn’t stand it. Apparently he liked the idea of stroking as well. His fingers slipped in and out, hot inside you, finding that sensitive place on your front wall. But it wasn’t enough.

“Sam,” you pleaded. “I need you.” He smiled against you, flicking his tongue quickly against your swollen clit, making you arch.

“Oh, baby needs me. But what if I need you first?” He kept stroking, pushing you up, drawing you close, deliberately.

“Sammy! Please!” You couldn’t stand it. You sat up, grabbing him and pulling him on top of you. You couldn’t have moved him if he hadn’t wanted to be moved, but he gave up and slid up your body. One knee was between yours, pressed against your heat, his hardness stiff against your hip. You moved against him, kissing him fiercely. Your hands slid down to his hips and you pulled him into you as you arched up.

“Please,” you moaned in whispers against his lips, your movements growing desperate. “For gods sake, fuck me Sam. I need you so bad!”

Sam laughed low, biting down your neck. He moved his legs and you could feel the hot head of him. He pressed in just the head, but pulled away when you lifted your hips. You cried out, frustrated.

“Poor baby girl,” he teased, pumping just the head in and out of you, faster than you could react. “Tell me. Let’s hear it.”

“Fuck me Sammy!” You were thrashing under him, hot and frustrated. “Please, put your cock in me. Make me come!”

“That’s my girl,” he whispered in your ear, and he was buried in you in one rough thrust. Your back bowed off the bed and the moan shook the room. Sam was panting against your neck, frozen with the pleasure of being fully inside you. You rolled your hips against him and he started moving. Long slow strokes that quickly built to crashing violence. He lifted your leg and got his shoulder under your knee. You were crying out, begging for him at every stroke. You’d already been hot, but he was so deep and hard, you were going to lose it. You could hear him start making those little growling noises when he was fighting himself.

“Come on, Sam,” you begged. You caught his eyes and bit your lower lips again as you pinched and pulled at your own nipples.

“Shit!” He groaned. “God I’m going to come!”

“That’s right baby,” you writhed underneath him. You let him watch as your hand slipped between the two of you, fingering your clit. “Come on, baby. Come for me.”

He groaned loudly as he leaned back. He grabbed your hips and got a sharp, deep angle. He held you up by your hips as he pounded into you. You came off the bed screaming as the orgasm whipped through you. You felt him tense, his full cock spilling heat inside you as he moaned your name at the ceiling. You collapsed together onto the bed, breathing hard and holding each other. You fell asleep.

You were so worn out that you didn’t hear Sam kiss you and tell you he’d be back. He was gone when you woke up. There was a text on your phone that said he’d be gone for awhile, but he’d call when he could. You could have cried that you hadn’t gotten to say goodbye this time. That damned angel better keep him safe.

*****

Sam had been gone for weeks, and things were getting rough. Dean had been drinking more. He’d stare into space and shake, the arm with the Mark trembling uncontrollably. You knew he was trying to maintain control with the booze, but it wasn’t working. He was getting more agressive and less caring. He’d been watching you lately more than usual, his eyes tracking you as you moved through the bunker. Several times you’d turned to find his eyes already on yours, something hot and dark in them. It would catch your breath every time, and you were surprised at the visceral reaction you had. It was like you were being hunted by a wolf, slowly being circled. He started to dress darker than he ever had. You liked black on him, and the deep red didn’t hurt his looks either. He just radiated sex and violence. You’d been without Sammy long enough that you were responding. And he knew it.

“Hey, Y/N,” Dean’s voice was low, and came from much too close behind you. You hadn’t heard him come in and your voice caught, a rush of warmth at his voice.

“What are you doing, baby girl?”

You’d been sitting at the big table in the library, reading something out of the archives. Dean leaned over you, his arms reaching past you. He put his hands on the table, your head trapped between his arms. He leaned down next to you, burying his face in the crook of your neck. He inhaled deeply.

“Dean,” you gasped. Your heart tripped and your eyes closed for a minute. Then you leaned forward to get room so you could half turn to him. His eyes were dark, predatory, behind thick lashes. You clenched your jaw against a moan. He looked so hungry for you and you couldn’t help reacting.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

He smiled, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. Your gaze fixed on it, it’s fullness shining in the low light. Your breathing had quickened. His gaze raked up and down your body, taking in the tank and shorts you were in. His smile widened. He leaned in and you actually backed up. You turned all the way around, the edge of the table now hitting the back of your thighs. He didn’t stop coming. You were leaning back, and he just kept coming, kicking your chair out of his way.

“Dean!” Your voice was high.

“Shhh,” he smiled. “Not afraid of me are you? Sweet, strong, sexy Y/N.”

“Of, of course I’m not,” you stuttered and swallowed hard. “Of course I’m not afraid of you Dean. But you’re not yourself.”

“Oh I’m all myself, baby. I’m more myself than I’ve ever been. And think it’s time you knew just how much control I’ve had until now.” He leaned in, you couldn’t back up any more. His words ghosted breath over your lips as you stared, eyes wide.

“Y/N, I want you. And I know you want me too. I intend to have you screaming my name before the nights over.” He ran his tongue over your bottom lip. “Come on baby. Just let go.”

He seized your mouth and you moaned into the kiss. God he was right and you couldn’t fight it. Whatever he’d woken in you felt so primal. He’d literally backed you into a corner, and rather than fight you gave in, completely. You spared a seconds thought for poor Sam before the fires of lust washed over you and you wrapped yourself around Dean.

This Dean was not gentle or kind. You’d thought that Sam had been rough with you, but Dean was in such control. His hand fisted in your hair, holding your mouth captive as he tore through your clothing. He shoved you onto the table, dragging you so your ass was right at the edge. Your clothes had disappeared, but so had his. He was a lean, muscled animal, and he stared at you as though he intended to devour you. You moaned at the look. He swallowed the sound as he thrust inside you, no foreplay, no teasing. You didn’t care. You’d been half hot for him for weeks, and the swift pain of it dissolved into ecstasy. You clung to his shoulders, your legs wrapped around his hips.

The two of you moved roughly, neither of you trying to please the other, just taking. It was brutal and greedy. Your end approached and your head leaned back. Crying out as he beat inside you he felt you starting to go. He knotted his fist in your hair and growled in your ear.

“That’s right Y/N. Tell me who’s making you come. Tell me how good it is.”

“Oh god! Oh fuck Dean! It’s so good. I’m going to go! Please don’t stop!”

He made a dark sound against your throat and bit down, drawing blood to the surface. His nails dug into your hips, pulling you roughly forward until you were riding his cock as he held you up. You fucked yourself into a screaming orgasm, his name the only thing you could think of. He kept going until you were done, then he dropped you, pushing you to the floor. He used his grip in your hair as a handle, shoving his cock into your mouth. He filled you, pumping his hips into your throat until he came in a scalding wash over the back of your tongue. You swalllowed convulsively, knowing your throat would be sore, your voice husky, all day tomorrow. You didn’t care. It was hands down the sexiest thing any man had ever made you do. He twitched inside you. He pulled you off of him and dragged you up into a fierce kiss.

“You’re mine, now. You understand me?” Dean shook you lightly by the hair, which he still hadn’t released. “I claim you.”

“But Sam?” Now that it was over the guilt was setting in. The fire lit in Deans eyes. That dark predator was back. He reached up and scratched his nails across the huge dark mark he’d bitten into your neck.

“Mine. Say it.” He growled under his breath. It was like a punch low in your stomach. Your eyes closed with the intensity of it, your legs trembling.

“Yours,” you whispered.

“That’s my girl.”

Poor Sammy, you mourned. There’d be hell to pay when he came home.


End file.
